Natal Terbaik Dihidupku
by Delia Angela
Summary: Dihari bersalju ini, Tak ada yang kuperlukan. Tak ada yang ingin aku miliki, Aku tak perlukan hadiah apapun. Aku hanya ingin Keluargaku datang menemuiku, dan menyayangiku. DLDR!


_**Natal Terbaik Dihidupku**_

 _ **Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**_

 _ **Genre: Family & Drama**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _ **Summary: Dihari bersalju ini, Tak ada yang kuperlukan. Tak ada yang ingin aku miliki, Aku tak perlukan hadiah apapun. Aku hanya ingin Keluargaku datang menemuiku, dan menyayangiku.**_

 **Warning!** **Fem!Taufan, Elemental Siblings! Typo(s)!, Berlatar belakang Natal!**

A/N: _Hai! Seharusnya Fic ini dipublish kemarin saat Hari Natal, tapi karena ada masalah dengan Internet, ya beginilah jadinya..._

 _Happy Reading!_

Taufan's Povs On

Aku berjalan berkeliling di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Mataku bergulir memandang setiap pemandangan indah saat hari Natal. Ya, 25 Desember. Hari dimana seluruh dunia merayakan Hari Natal. Hari dimana semua orang berkumpul bersama dengan orang terkasih menyambut perayaan.

Natal memang unik. Dimana semua orang menghiasi rumah mereka dengan berbagai pernak-pernik yang dijual ditoko-toko. Pasti berkaitan dengan Pohon Natal, Kaus Kaki (yang katanya akan diisi hadiah), lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi yang pastinya semua orang tunggu-tunggu, adalah Sinterklas. Atau yang biasa kita panggil 'Santa Klaus'. Aku terkekeh geli ketika mengingat seorang bapak yang katanya datang setiap hari natal, membagikan hadiah kepada semua orang dengan mengendarai kereta yang ditarik oleh rusa.

Kado memanglah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak pada hari natal. Mereka akan tidur dan keesokan paginya akan mendapati banyak kado dibawah pohon Natal yang mereka siapkan.

Aku tersenyum geli, tapi perlahan senyumku menghilang. Aku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku dan terdiam sesaat.

'Enggak! Semua itu tidak akan terjadi untukku! Aku tidak pernah akan merasakan itu, karena aku hanyalah seorang diri.'

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mataku. Aku menggigit bibirku berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisan ku.

Sudah lama aku tak berkumpul dengan keluargaku yang berada di Kuala Lumpur. Mereka sibuk dan tidak dapat mengunjungi. Setiap Natal. Padahal aku sangat ingin merasakan berkumpul bersama keluargaku di hari natal.

Berkumpul dengan Ibu. Dengan Ayah. Dengan Saudara-saudaraku. Dengan Tok Aba. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin.

"Taufan!" Aku tersentak kaget, spontan aku menghapus air mata yang menggenang dipipiku dan menoleh keasal suara.

Aku tersenyum ketika mendapati Yaya dan Ying berjalan kearahku dengan sebuah kado ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hai Yaya! Hai Ying! Selamat Hari Natal!" Seruku. Mereka tersenyum. "Selamat Hari Natal juga, Taufan!" Balas mereka.

"Hei! Aku bawakan kau Hadiah! Begitupun Yaya! Ayo, kita buka dirumahmu!" Seru Ying sambil menyodorkan kado ditangannya kearahku. Yaya mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, ayo!" Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng kecil.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot memberiku Hadiah," Tolakku lembut, berusaha tidak menyakiti hati mereka sambil mendorong kembali kado Ying yang disodorkan kearahku.

Ying mendecak kesal, tidak puas dengan jawabanku. "Ayolah! Ga usah gensi deh!" Seru Ying sambil menggodaku. Yaya tertawa kecil. "Ga tau nih! Malu banget! Ayolah... Please, Kami mohon...," Rayu Yaya dengan _'Puppy Dog Eyes'_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Aku meneguk ludahku, aku menghela nafas pasrah. Percuma membujuk dua gadis yang keras kepala ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kerumahku."

"Ayo!"

Skip Time...

Kami bertiga duduk diSofa rumahku. Yaya dan Ying meletakkan kado mereka dimeja, tepatnya dihadapanku. Aku menyodorkan mereka sebuah teh hangat dan beberapa kue kering untuk mereka.

"Makasih!" Ying menyambar Kue Kering dihadapannya dengan lahap. Yaya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf ya, ga bisa kasih kalian apa-apa...," Aku merasa bersalah tidak memberikan mereka hadiah.

Ying yang mendengar perkataanku tersedak kaget. "Ukh-huk!" Batuknya sambil memukul-mukul dadanya, berharap agar makanan ditenggorokannya bisa turun dengan tenang. Aku dan Yaya gelagapan panik. Yaya menyodorkan teh hangat milik Ying kehadapannya.

Dengan napsu, ia menyambar Teh itu dan meminumnya. Ia tersentak kaget, ia menyemburkan teh tersebut dari mulutnya membuat aku dan Yaya meringis jijik. Kulihat ia menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengipasnya.

"Pa-panas!" Serunya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Lagian, kok bisa sih kamu keselek?" Ying menatapku tajam.

"Habisnya, kamu perhitungan banget sih. Kita berdua ini kasih hadiah ke kamu itu tulus! Ga ngarepin imbalan kok," Jelas Ying kesal.

"Iya, kamu ga usah mikirin buat bales hadiah kami," Timpal Yaya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, mereka berdua memang sangat baik. "Makasih ya," Ujarku. Keduanya mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

Yaya melirik kado mereka. "Eh, Buka dong hadiahnya!" Seru Yaya menggodaku. Aku terkekeh geli, sejujurnya aku juga kepo sih apa isinya. Aku menyambar Kado dari Yaya.

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan Kado dengan bungkus Pink dan pita merah ditenganya itu, berusaha menebak isinya apa. Cukup berat sih kado Yaya.

"Isinya apa ya?" Bingungku. Dapat kulihat Yaya terkekeh geli, "Buka aja."

Aku pun merobek bungkus kado dipangkuanku dan membuka kotaknya. Aku menatap kagum kado dari Yaya.

Sebuah Bola kaca yang didalamnya terdapat boneka berwajah sepertinya dan juga Yaya dan Ying yang tengah bermain salju dihalaman rumah. Aku menggoyangkan Bola tersebut, Salju pun seolah turun didalam Bola Kaca tersebut.

Yaya terkekeh geli. "Maaf cuman bisa kasih itu, soalnya aku bingung mau kasih apa," Ujarnya. Aku menatapnya senang.

"Makasih banget, Yaya!" Seruku. Aku pun meletakkan Bola Kaca tersebut di Meja agar menjadi Hiasan. Ying mendengus kesal.

"Buka punyaku dong!" Protes Ying kesal. Aku terkekeh geli dan menyambar Kado Ying yang berbungkuskan kertas Biru dengan pita hijau ditengahnya.

"Kalau kamu kasih apa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Ying tertawa kecil, "Buka aja sendiri."

Aku pun merobek kertas pembungkus kado Ying dan membuka kotak kado tersebut. Aku tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui isinya adalah...

Patung boneka kecil berwajah aku yang sedang membawa keranjang yang berisikan kado-kado.

"Wow.." Gumamku kagum. Kuakui, Kado Ying lucu banget. Aku pun meletakkan patung itu disebelah Bola kaca Yaya.

"Makasih ya, Yaya! Makasih Ya, Ying!" Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kau senang?" Goda Yaya. Aku mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja! Tapi..." Perasaan ini muncul lagi. Ying tersentak panik, "Kenapa? Kau gak suka ya?" Aku menggeleng.

"Aku suka. Sangat suka. Tapi... Aku rindu dengan keluargaku. Aku harap, mereka datang ke Pulau Rintis untuk berkumpul bersamaku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin." Sekali lagi, setetes air mata kembali mengalir dari Mataku.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang, tapi apalah arti semua ini tanpa keluargaku.

Yaya dan Ying menatapku khawatir. Keduanya saling pandang dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua bangkin berdiri.

"Emm... Taufan, kami pulang duluan ya," Aku mengangguk sambil terisak-isak. Terlalu pedih hati ini untuk membalas kebaikkan mereka.

Keduanya keluar dari pintu rumahku. Yaya menghela nafas, "Kurasa kita harus lakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tapi apa?" Bingung Yaya.

Ying mengambil Pose berpikir, "Ha! Aku tahu!" Ying pun mengarahkan mulutnya ketelinga Yaya. Yaya mendengarkan ide Ying dengan teliti, senyumnya mengembang ketika mendengar ide jenius Ying.

"Jenius! Ayo, kita laksanakan!"

...

Malam natal pun akhirnya tiba. Aku menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi, Natal Tahun ini akan menjadi Natal yang sepi. Tanpa adanya keluargaku disisiku.

Aku sangat iri dengan Yaya dan Ying, mereka masih memiliki keluarga dan dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sedangkan aku? Aku yang masih memiliki keluarga, tetapi tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mereka.

'Aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan keluargaku, itu saja'

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu rumahku diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku tersentak dan mengnyerit heran. 'Siapa yang datang? Apakah mungkin Yaya dan Ying kembali?'

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Mataku terbelak kaget ketika menyadari siapa yang datang.

"A-ayah?! Ibu?! Tok Aba?! Kalian?!" Aku tak kuasa menyembunyikan kekagetanku ketika melihat Keluargaku berdiri dengan senyuman dihadapanku.

"Selamat Natal Taufan!" Sapa Ibuku. Aku berlari memeluk Ibuku dengan Air mata mengalir deras dari mataku.

"Ibu!" Seruku bahagia. Tangisan ini, bukanlah tangisan kesedihan. Melainkan Tangisan penuh kebahagiaan.

Ibu mengelus rambut panjangku yang kuikat. Aku mendongak menatap wajah Ibuku.

"Kalian datang?"

Gempa, salah satu dari 4 saudaraku mengangguk. "Ya, kebetulan kami sedang memiliki waktu senggang. Dan juga, ini'kan Hari Natal, jadi kami kembali kesini," Jelasnya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dengan kata-kata.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Ibu dan menatap mereka semua dengan bahagia.

"Makasih ya, kalian sudah mau datang," Ujarku. Ayah mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku.

"Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu?" Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku menghapus air mataku yang awalnya menggenang di mataku.

"Sudahlah, Ayo! Kita hias rumah ini!" Seru Api sambil memamerkan Kotak yang berisi berbagai hiasan natal ditangannya.

"Ayo!"

Skip Time...

Keluargaku menghiasi rumah yang kutinggali. Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Akhirnya, aku dapat berkumpul dimalam natal. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah Yaya dan Ying.

"Gimana? Sudah bahagia?" Goda Ying. Aku tersenyum lebar dan memeluk mereka berdua, "Makasih ya, Yaya! Ying! Kalian benar-benar sahabatku yang terbaik!" Seruku bahagia.

"Sama-sama, Taufan. Kami senang membantumu."

Ya, disinilah aku.

Berada dengan keluargaku dan juga sahabatku. Benar-benar, ini adalah natal terindah didalam hidupku.

"Taufan sayang," Panggil Ibu. Aku berjalan menghampiri Ibuku. "Iya, Bu?"

Ibu memelukku dengan erat, "Maafkan Ibu, Nak. Maafkan kami semua karena telah membuat kamu sedih karena tidak bisa selalu berada didekat kamu. Maaf ya Nak," Ujar Ibu dengan nada bersalah. Ayah mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, Nak. Ayah juga minta maaf. Kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami. Seharusnya, sesibuk apapun kami, kami harus tetap berada disisi kamu." Timpal Ayah. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Gak papa, Yah, Bu. Yang penting kalian berada denganku dimalam natal ini. Itu adalah hal yang paling indah dalam hidupku," Jelasku.

Para Saudaraku memeluk diriku erat. Sedikit sesak sih karena dipeluk 4 orang sekaligus.

Dapat kurasakan, ada air mata yang mengalir. Pasti ada yang menangis diantara mereka.

Ya, ini adalah hal yang terbahagia dihidupku. Ini adalah natal terbaik dihidupku. Kenangan bersejarah dalam hidupku. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

END

A/N: _Maaf Gaje, Maaf juga kalau berantakan. Lagipula, aku adalah Author Newbie, jadi jangan heran kalau Fic ini gaje. Hehehe..._

 _Oh ya,_ _ **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_ _(Maaf terlambat!)_

 _Review Please ^^_


End file.
